pokemontabletoppokemontabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Ricky Golloway
NPC Ally Pre-Game A huge fan of the Pokemon League, Ricky Golloway once wanted nothing more in life than to be the greatest trainer of all time. He wanted to catch them all, and go down in history as a pokemon god. But After a run in with Felix Magnon aboard the SS. Anne , his entire outlook on life was altered (as well as his brain cells.) )Ricky Golloway has lead an incredibly exciting life. His greatest accomplishment in life was the capture of his first pokemon, a ratatta named Squeakers, in his parent's basement. Ricky followed up this amazing feat by capturing a Caterpie named Squirmy in his backyard. Upon reaching age 13 Ricky's parents agreed that it was high time for Ricky to find his own path through life, and kicked him out of the house. Having a desire to start his Pokemon journey in Kanto, Ricky hopped abord the SS. Anne for Vermilion City. When Ricky got on the boat he found that he was to be sharing a room with Felix Magnon, who also boarded the boat in Olivine. Ricky proceeded to spend two straight weeks describing in detail everything he's ever loved about the Pokemon League to Felix, who was very unappreciative. History Ricky was Felix's roommate on the boat. His only notable actions on the boat were getting beaten unconcious by Felix with a wooden board. When the Anne reached port, Ricky was taken to the hospital, where it was found that he had suffered brain damage from the attack. Both a afraid or and still wanting to be a friend of Felix, Ricky did not report him to the police. While in the hospital, Ricky was approached by two Plasma agents who recruited him to their cause. After not seeing him for a few days, they saw him passing out Team Plasma flyers outside of their recruitment office in Vermillion. After confronting him, Ricky told the party that after his brutal defeat on the boat, he realized that the pain he had gone through was the same pain experienced by Pokemon every time they fight. He had released all of his Pokemon, and had now become an avid supporter of Pokemon Liberation. Ricky travelled with the party to Saffron City, where he and Charlotte, now also a "member" of Team Plasma travelled to their regional office. There they were assigned to test, acting on an existing Plasma squad. They then met Landon and his squad. Since Bottles, his only Pokemon, was evolving that day, Ricky couldnt participate in Landon's "test" to join the squad. Ricky was left behind as the rest of them went to carry out their ill-fated mission. Ricky participated in rescuing FM from the Torkoal Tower Hotel, honestly getting more in the way than doing any actual good. After that incident, Laz convinced Ricky that he should go back home to his family. He purchased him a ticket for the Magnet Train, and sent him on his way. Ricky continued to call the party. They didn't meet him again until they themselves were taking the magent train from Goldenrod to Saffron. Laz had to sit next to him. Since Laz had been recognized as a wanted criminal, he managed to trick Ricky into wearing his coat and hat, and getting him arrested at the trainstation so Laz could make a clean get away. The last they heard from Ricky was when he called Charlotte on Valentine's day. Personality Kinda like sandpaper on a chalkboard. Abrasive, annoying, and clingy. Relations Charlotte Morrison *Ricky has a huge crush on her, and isn't afraid to hit on her whenever possible. Pokemon Bottles the Watchog *After giving away all of his Pokemon, Ricky was given Bottles from Team Plasma when he joined them. Quotes "Burgers?" Category:Characters